


Bound

by Sebastian_the_Mercat



Category: Life Is Strange
Genre: Angst, BDSM, Bondage, Bottom!Nathan, D/s, Dominant, Drama, Hate Sex, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Masochism, Nathan makes a lot of noise, S&M, Sadism, Sex, Submissive, Top!Warren, Yaoi, h/c
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-29 01:02:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5110727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sebastian_the_Mercat/pseuds/Sebastian_the_Mercat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nathan was a closeted bisexual with a desire for pain and submission, and Warren was a nerdy geek, with a double personality filled with anger and dominance. They made the perfect - albeit volatile - couple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bound

**Author's Note:**

> Salutations! I took a break from the angst and moved onto the smut!
> 
> Beware: Beyond here, there be GrahamScott!
> 
> Warnings: BDSM, Dominant/Submissive relationship, sorta hate-sex-y...but not really, top!Warren, bottom!Nathan, sex, lots of sex, dicks, occasional curse words, and more sex
> 
> Important Note: This was published previous to the release of episode 5!

Nathan sunk his teeth into Warren's shoulder, causing the other boy to make a sound somewhere in between a gasp and a moan. He smirked, his tongue dancing over the wound in a falsely gentle fashion, lapping up the droplets of blood. However, he interrupted the action with a whimper of his own, as Warren grabbed ahold of his hair, yanking his head back. He knew his face was probably as sweaty and flushed as Warren's was, but he still managed a smirk. "About time you fight back."

"Shut up," Warren snapped, before brutally slamming his mouth against Nathan's their teeth clicking painfully. Nathan winced slightly, before moaning, melting against Warren as he took the dominant position.

Nathan wasn't sure when this little charade began - the first time he had woken up in bed with Warren was the morning after a particularly rough Vortex Party, where he got so fucked up he couldn't see straight. The only thing he could really remember was sauntering into Warren's room, and the rough sex that followed. After that, it sort of became a regular thing.

After all, Nathan was a closeted bisexual with a desire for pain and submission, and Warren was a nerdy geek with a double personality filled with anger and dominance. They made the perfect - albeit volatile - couple.

Nathan gasped, his back arching against the bed as Warren's hands managed to work their way beneath his clothing, twisting his sensitive nips. Warren smiled down at Nathan's panting face, before placing his lips against Nathan's in an almost chaste kiss.

Nathan felt himself melting against the gentle kiss, before his head cleared, he brought his head back, slamming it against Warren's, causing the other boy to rock back, moaning.

Nathan gave him an irritated glare. "You know...the rules..." In a swift motion, he reached up, grabbing Warren's shirt as he twisted, switching their positions. He ground his ass against the hardness in Warren's pants, reveling in the agonized moan Warren gave. The nerd's hands grabbed Nathan's hips in a bruising grip, moving him faster to get more friction.

Nathan's mouth descended once more on Warren's neck, sucking and biting, marking his territory.

Warren's hands yanked at Nathan's coat, managing to get it off, before he began working on the other boy's cardigan. After a few breathless moments of him working on the buttons while Nathan continued his teasing temptations, Warren let out a growl of frustration. "You... wear... too many layers..."

Nathan plunged his tongue into Warren's mouth, their two tongues dancing playfully, before he pulled back, smirking. Warren pouted. "I...don't want you marking me," Nathan breathed.

"I like...to mark your body," Warren whined.

Nathan's teeth latched onto Warren's ear, tugging. "Why do you think...I wear so many... layers..."

"You ass..." Warren breathed, before gasping.

He finally managed to get Nathan's cardigan and undershirt off, as well as his own two shirts. He immediately set to work marking Nathan with his nails and teeth, occasionally drawing blood. Nathan reveled in the pain, a tent forming in his pants.

Nathan felt himself being thrown to the mattress, his arms pinned above his head with one of Warren's hands, as he reached into the nightstand, searching for something. Finally he managed to pull out a thin rope, and set to work binding Nathan's arms.

The first several times they had sex, they did it in Warren's room. When they finally made it to Nathan's, Warren had immediately noticed the bondage posters hanging up on Nathan's wall. He had - rather shyly - asked if Nathan was into that sort of stuff.

Nathan had just sort of smirked.

Now, using ropes and various other "goodies" was a regular thing.

Warren finished with the notting, a proud smile on his face. Nathan craned his neck slightly, to admire his work. "You've been practicing," he observed.

Warren bounced giddily on his knees. "That's the best one I've ever done! Whoop whoop!"

Noticing Nathan's expression, he quickly ceased his jumping, and went back to work.

His thumbs hooked in Nathan's pants dragging them off. By then, Nathan's length was fighting against the confines of his tight briefs. He was more of a boxer's man, but Warren seemed to like it when he wore briefs.

Warren brought his head down, and immediately, Nathan felt himself being enveloped in a moist, hot cavern. He let out a high whine, his toes bunching up in the sheets as the pleasure raced through his body.

Warren wasn't moving his head though, which was rather frustrating. Nathan bucked slightly, his legs spreading as he fought for more friction. Warren remained completely still.

"Move...already..." Nathan gasped out, turning his head from side to side. By then, his normally very orderly hair was a mess, sticking to his flushed face.

"You...better-ah!" Nathan let out a high moan, as Warren suddenly began moving at a quick pace. Nathan gasped, his back arching and his legs shaking, as he tried to control the rush of feelings that engulfed him.

Nathan's arms strained against the ropes, his voice pleading, as he choked out, "W...W-Warren... I... I'm gonna..."

Warren lifted himself up, his mouth leaving Nathan's underpants damp. He sat back on his heals, watching as Nathan helplessly bucked into the air.

"W...Warren...p-please..."

Warren yanked off his own pants, untucking himself from his boxers - Nathan had no idea how Warren could have so much control, when he was that hard.

"Please what?" Warren teased, his fingers coming up to rub at Nathan's chest once more.

"Please!" Nathan gasped out, tears forming in his eyes. He was so close... "Please...I want you... inside me... I want you to... fuck me!"

Warren beamed like the dork he was. He began reaching for the night stand again, no doubt to get the lube he knew was stored there, but Nathan interrupted his actions. "No... no preparation...just..."

Warren hesitated. Nathan knew the other boy was always nervous about going into this without preparing Nathan. In spite of how much they hurt each other during these little stints, Warren was still concerned about hurting Nathan too much in THAT way.

"I...trust you..." Nathan choked out, and he was being completely honest. Maybe they didn't have a relationship, and maybe the only sort of sex they had was violent, but they trusted each other: Wholly and completely.

That was why, only after a moments hesitation, Warren thrust into Nathan.

Nathan hissed, rolling his hips as he tried to get used to the feeling. In the beginning, it was very painful, and Nathan bled for a while after they were done. Now though, there was only a little blood and pain initially, before his body adjusted. He found it kind of funny, that his body was getting used to having Warren inside him.

Warren's thrusts began slow, waiting for Nathan to relax into the bed, before he picked up his pace. Warren's hands once again settled on Nathan's hips, their grip tight.

Nathan suddenly gave a gasp, before his moans increased in volume. Warren smirked, as he realized he had found Nathan's sweet spot. He arched over the other boy his teeth grazing over Nathan's skin, before capturing his lip and sucking on it. Nathan let out a low whine, hiking his legs up slightly. Warren got the message, settling them over his shoulders.

The intensity of everything picked up, when Warren's hands drifted down, tantalizingly close to Nathan's stiff member. Nathan whimpered, arching his hips off the bed, his mouth forming pleading words through his desperation.

When Warren's hand settled around Nathan, he was so close, that it only took a few pumps to get him off. Feeling the scalding hot liquid settle on his stomach, Warren gave one more deep thrust before he too reached his completion.

They froze in that position for a few seconds, reveling in the afterglow, before Warren collapsed over Nathan with a heavy sigh.

They laid there for several minutes, breathing heavy and trying to get their minds working again. Eventually, though, Nathan felt himself loosing feeling in his bound hands, and began shifting uncomfortably to alleviate some of the strain.

"Oh, sorry!" Warren exclaimed, sitting back up. He quickly began undoing the knots, allowing Nathan's hands to fall back heavily to the bed. He immediately grasped one hand, rubbing it to get some of the warmth and feeling back into it, before moving onto the other hand.

Nathan observed his ministrations with a semi-amused expression. "So you enjoy biting me and beating me up, but you would hate for my hands to get cold. You're weird."

Warren blushed deeply, dropping his hands. "You're always so cold," Warren muttered as an excuse.

Nathan let out a brief laugh, before he rolled over on his side. Warren was always up about ten minutes after sex, looking like he was ready to run a marathon. Nathan, on the other hand, always felt drained afterwards, like he could sleep for about a decade.

Warren made a tsking sound, before Nathan felt his hips being lifted, his briefs being slid up to settle back in their normal place. "You know the rules! No naked sleeping! You'll catch a cold!"

Nathan rose an eyebrow, settling into the blankets further. "Why the hell are you so worried about me getting cold all of a sudden?"

Warren sputtered, as though he was trying to come up with a valid reason for his reasoning. However, he ended up laying down beside Nathan, yanking the covers over their still mostly-naked bodies with a grumpy sounding, "Shut up."

Nathan wasn't a huge fan of cuddling, but that (along with the no sleeping naked thing) were a part of Warren's conditions for their relationships. Nathan's conditions had been simple: Don't be gentle. They both always pushed at those rules, but always conceded in the end.

Warren wrapped his arms around Nathan, burying his nose into his neck as he spooned him. A large warm hand settled around the thinner boy, pulling him flush against Warren's stomach.

"You need to eat more. You're getting too thin," Warren mumbled quietly. Nathan snorted.

"Do I need to make "no mothering" a rule as well?"

Warren sighed heavily, pulling Nathan closer to him. In spite of himself, Nathan did enjoy the heat Warren emitted, as well as the feeling of strong arms wrapped around him. It made him feel strangely...safe.

Maybe he did like cuddling after all.

**Author's Note:**

> This ended on a weirdly fluffy note, but oh well!
> 
> (Let's just pretend I can write good sexy times.)
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed! If you did, it would be so wonderful of you to leave a review!


End file.
